Memoirs of an Almost Viking
by FishbowlFrenzy
Summary: Her name was Bluebell and this is how she found her way from the cold dark world in to the slightly less cold homes and almost warm hearts of the ruff and tough inhabitance of this bleak little speck of an island called Berk. possible HiccupXOC
1. Berk

**Disclaimer: I own nothting by Bluebell and the narrator...and some characters what come up later...**

**NOTE: I am using both the movie and the books, though it is mostly based of the movie there may be some tips of the hat to book characters or events. **

* * *

The Island of Berk…not your ideal vacation home to say the least. First, the nights were cold, the days were cold, and the in-between times were

cold. The ground was cold, the trees were cold, and the food was cold. Did I mention it was cold? The only thing that wasn't cold on this

godforsaken

island wanted to eat you. All in all, my bet is if you've got a friend with a little bit of land on this hell hole, they would be willing to pay you if you

would just take it from them. My advice? DON'T!

Now, to be fair, my short visits to Berk in the past years have always been filled with the jolly company of the only people brave and strong

enough…or more likely stupid and stubborn enough to make a permanent life on this desolate rock, the Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe. Less then

hospitable, I am often greeted by a great many sharp objects and swear words, until they realize it's me and it changes into hard blows to the

back and a great lot of **"hows ya' been Lassy!"** and **"Hows the youngins?"** I then promptly remind them I have no 'youngins'. To that they retort

along the lines of **"haha Then your man aint doin' his job!"** followed by a great many joking invitations and a few more blows to the back. In the

event that my Husband is there to hear this, and his presence does little to stop the talk, all of this is coupled by a reassuring and protective arm

around my waist and a few shared looks and shrugs.

Berk, an island so far out of the way god himself has forgotten it existed. So cold you can get hypothermia at noon in the summer of your unlucky.

Where, to the people, creativity a word grouped with 'imaginary', 'dreams', and 'bath'. A places where the most flavorful thing you will have is

water. A place I once called home…and still do regardless of the years I've spent away. A place I've found family, friends, adventure, love, and loss

and I've got just the right story to tell, just in case you don't take my word for it. Its about a young girl, who like you, wasn't born here. Her name

was Bluebell and this is how she found her way from the cold dark world in to the slightly less cold homes and almost warm hearts of the ruff and

tuff inhabitance of this bleak little speck of an island called Berk.

* * *

**Reviews are made of love!**


	2. Three Sisters

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but Bluebell, Morning Glory, Fox Glove, and a few other assorted characters and things. **

**Thank you so much Sosai for your review! **

**Also id like to thank the lovely creators of the HTTYD soundtrack for your lovely scores. Its the only kind of music i listen to while writing. if you haven't heard it, go and listen!  
**

* * *

thunder crashed, drowning out the slapping sound of boots on wood. Fog muffled the bellowed orders of the men as the rushed to ropes and to grab buckets. The water was thrashing now, coming from both the sky and the sea. Two small figures waved in and out of the madness, both holding buckets in their hands. A flash of lightning illuminated their faces, one young and calculating, the other older and determined. The wind tore against their skirts as they rushed to help the men try and ladle to water from the deck of the large boat.

The thunder became louder as the two girls scooped up water. The younger one realizing the futility of their actions but continuing for her companions sake. She watched the older girl, her flaming red hair thrashing in the spray as she scooped up bucket after bucket of salty water only to have it re-enter the boat via the next wave. Her eyes, now blue as the very ocean she fought so ferociously, filled with a kind of deadly, wonderful denial. She was prepared to go out fighting.

The younger girl has to pause, just for a moment. The transformation of her companion was so complete that she couldn't help but stop. It was like watching a tiger set free from a cage after years of imprisonment. She could no longer see the mild mannered, well groomed and proper young noblewoman in those dark, determined eyes. She flinched as these same eyes were turned on her, a look of angry bewilderment in them. 'why did you stop!' they hissed, for the wind and thunder had now drowned out any hope of speech.

Everything happened at once, a flash of light, a great explosion, the sound of splintering wood. She could see the flames reflected in those big blue eyes. The smell of burning wood, the feeling of the spray in her own golden hair…and then nothing but cold dark water. She opened her mouth to call out but was greeted by the salty rush of liquid. It filled her lungs, her nose, and her eyes. The cold gripped her heart as it pulled her deeper and deeper into the black nothingness. Suddenly a tug on her back wrenched the growing darkness back as she was pulled towards the surface. her head broke the waves as she took one shallow breath after another, as air began to evict the salty liquid from its place in her lungs.

She stared into smaller brown pools of warmth as she was hoisted onto a small piece of floating wood. Her savior, a woman older than both her companion, settled her to the center of the small section of life preserving scrap. There her red headed companion was sprawled, battered, but alive. Behind her the burning remains of the boat began to sink below the surf. A reassuring hand landed on her shoulder, another around her waist.

"It's alright Fox." A calm voice cooed as the oldest came to sit next to her, her hand moving from Fox's shoulder to around her whole body. The red head settled on her other side, her eyes calmer now, like the sky on a rainy day.

The thrashing of the 'raft' calmed a bit as the storm moved further and further away. "Look at that, the fogs even starting to give way"

The three girls hugged etch other as they flouted further and further away from the wreck. 3 sisters just holding tight to the only thing left from a shredded life. Fox Glove pressed tightly against her oldest sister, Morning Glory, wishing she was just a little warmer, and a little dryer, and a little less frightened. Glory with her dark eyes and perfect posture gazed down at small little Fox, remembering just how much Bluebell, her red headed sister, hated the water. And Bluebell, sitting with one arm around Fox's waist, staring out at the sea and wondering just how different life was going to be for them, and just how long that life was going to last.

* * *

**Reviews are man of love**


End file.
